Christmas Through Your Eyes
by jonesy100000000
Summary: A Ryan centric songfic set to Gloria Estefan's song 'Christmas Through Your Eyes'. Ryan wonders what Christmas would be like from someone else's point of view, I'll leave you to work out pyright 2007


**A/N: I thought I would write a christmas songfic to Gloria Estefan's song 'Christmas Through Your Eyes'. I'm not sure how well this works so your reveiws are very welcome. Happy Christmas eve.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical or the lyrics to the song.

* * *

Christmas Through Your Eyes

**Till I had you I didn't know  
That I was missing out  
Had to grow up and see the world  
Through different shades of doubt**

Standing here outside your window I finally realise what it was that I had when I used to be with you. What I lost. What I left behind. When I was you my life was perfect, you completed me, you made me whole. And I ruined it. I had to grow up and follow my dreams, my dream to go on Broadway. I was happy to be on Broadway even if I had to leave you behind to accomplish it. You had your dreams and I had mine. I had to experience the world without you by my side and I lost you.

Looking through your window, I can see what I missed out on. Your sitting on your couch snuggled up to your husband, with your two young children playing on the carpet in front of you, bright Christmas lights resonating around the room highlighting the warm atmosphere within the room. I wish that I could have been there with you, sitting with you on the couch with our children. But it's just a dream and unlike my Broadway dream this one will now never come true, no matter how much I want it too. When I left you, I lost a dream.

**Give me one more chance to dream again  
One more chance to feel again  
Through your young heart  
If only for one day help me try  
**

Reason tells me that I shouldn't be doing this, acting like a stalker will never bring you back to me but I wish that you could give me another chance. I know I broke your heart by leaving you, Sharpay would constantly remind of this after I left, but too have one more chance to talk to you, to be with you. Show you that this time I will stay with you for the rest of my life. I just want to remember what it was like to be with you, remind myself what I'm missing out on, what I left behind. If I could just spend one more day with you, I'd be happy but it's never going to happen because you won't talk to me anymore and getting past Chad would be impossible; I've been on the receiving end of Chad's punches before and it was very painful.

**I wanna see Christmas through your eyes  
I want everything to be  
The way it used to be  
Back to being a child again  
Thinking the world was mine  
I wanna see Christmas  
Christmas through your eyes**

I want to be there with you. I want to see how Christmas is through your eyes, see what you see, feel how you feel. I'd love to go back to being how we were before I left. Those days were the best days of my life, better than being on Broadway but that was all in the past. I just wish that I could go back to knowing that you were mine but looking through your window, I see that I am no longer part of your life. Chad took my spot pretty quickly after I left and you fell for him hard.

**I see the rain, you see the rainbow  
Hiding in the clouds  
Never afraid to let your love show  
Won't you show me how**

Part of me is thrilled that you have found a 'decent' man that you love and who loves you back. Your joy is my joy. The decent part of me is happy for you, pleased for you but recently, that side of me hasn't come out too often. Standing here, watching you especially brings out the other side of me; the side that is jealous of Chad that he is sat on the sofa with you, that together you have 2 beautiful children, that you're with some other guy but me. I see what I can't have but you see what you have. That's how we always were though, I would see the negatives in every situation until you would point out to me the positives. But right now, I don't see any positives in this situation because now I will never be with you.

**Wanna learn how to believe again  
Find the innocence in me again  
Through your young heart  
Help me find a way, help me try  
**

I want you to show me how to love again, show me how to believe in love once more because since I left you, love has been indifferent to me. With you, love was special, it meant something but since we separated, I realized that love is just a five letter word that most people don't mean. But I meant it when I said it to you except I only realised that after I'd left. When I said it to other girls, it didn't mean anything, I didn't feel anything more by saying it; I was just saying it like any other word because I had left my true love behind. I want to fall in love with you once more and have you love me back. I need you to help me find that innocence I once had when I was with you because I have seen enough injustices in this world to never believe in love ever again. But then I see your picture or hear your name and I realise that it is only you that will bring back that innocence in me. No-one else can help. I don't want anyone to help me – only you.

**I wanna see Christmas;  
I wanna see Christmas  
I wanna see Christmas through your eyes**

I want to spend this Christmas with you, I want to see it with you. I want to be with you in your warm, family oriented atmosphere surrounded by all your Christmas lights and decorations looking in wonder and awe at the true joy evident on your children's faces. I want to experience what your experiencing and in the future look back and remember these times with happiness and great memories but that won't happen now. I let you go and you had to move; just like I have to now. I have my own family to look after but I will always remember you, Taylor McKessie.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Please review it.**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Jonesy**


End file.
